


the devil wears blue

by moonfloower



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drawing, F/F, First Meetings, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short, Shyness, hi i love maria reynolds, if you want more, its the most relatable tag in here, maybe not, thats it....lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfloower/pseuds/moonfloower
Summary: and maria thinks it suits her.





	the devil wears blue

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3  
> i am........tired  
> its four in the morning but i had an idea and so i needed to write it  
> i realy hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> if you want more then comment about it or send me a message on tumblr (moonflooweraart.tumblr.com)

  **"hi! if you don't mind me asking, what are you drawing?"**

  maria heard it but didn't quite listen, as her pencil continued to move on the page. she had decided to not stay in the library that day, for once in such a long time the weather was nice and pleasing and she found it was rather sad to just wallow up inside.

  she found a place to sit, far away from the big crowds in the hallways but close enough she could still hear the students' chattering and playful bickering.

  john missed school, she frowned slightly as she remembered, they always draw together in the school library. (alright, maybe not always but enough times that both considered it a routine.) but today she was alone.

  "oh?" she murmured under her breath, still not totally understanding someone had just spoke to her.

  "i mean, its totally fine if you don't wanna! i know some people dont feel comfortable sharing their art with others, if that's your case its alright!  i just saw you here all alone drawing and, i dunno, you seemed lonely..." the stranger rambled on and on.

  maria lifted her gaze to look at her and found out the stranger was a pretty girl with dark brown hair and piercing dark eyes that stood out against her pale marble skin.

  "that's very nice of you." maria showed a glimpse of a smile.

  "thanks, but im just trynna be polite." maria tought that was endearing "can i sit here?"

  "yeah, sure..."

  "my name's elizabeth but please, i beg you, call me eliza." eliza smiled "and you?"

  "i'm maria."

  "well, maria, what _are_ you drawing?" eliza peered over at maria's lap, to look at her open sketchbook.

  "it's not anything special or really good, just a character from a game i played with my best friend last week!"

  "that's pretty good!" eliza said "she looks so pretty!"

  maria grinned. compliments from strangers had always felt more real, for some odd reason.

  "uhm, thanks."

  eliza stared at her at it made her heart melt a bit. she never got any attention (no, john and his boyfriend don't count!) so when a pretty girl is interested in her crappy drawings maria is suddenly embarrassed. she thanked john for being sick and missing school so she was able to meet eliza, even though the conversation had died out.

  maria tried to say something when...

  _ping!_

  the heard it come from eliza's bag. she took her phone out and looked at maria.

  "hey, my sister sent me a text, i have to go..." she got up, smiling apologetically "i hope to see you again soon, though! where are you going to be tomorrow? if you wanna hang, i mean, we didn't get to talk much today but i very much hope when can get to know eac-"

  "i'll be at the library." maria said, interrupting eliza's rambling.

  "well" eliza giggled as she walked away "i'll see you then!"

  maria blushed. she felt special and warm. it was dumb, just some small talk and she's already blushing! that thought alone made her blush even more.

 

  as eliza walked away _maria noticed she wore blue._


End file.
